So Close, Yet a Universe Away
by Zuuu
Summary: Oneshot HikaruxHaruhixTamaki : Would you stand strong, or give up? R


HikaruxHaruhixTamaki One Shot  
Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori  
Song used: So Close by Jon Mclaughin

Description: Oh yes, I recently watched Enchanted and I was like, "Hm..." So yes, I made this story.  
Sorry if it sucks :

**Spoiler Alert!:** If you haven't read the recent chapter Chapter 61 of O.H.S.H.C., then yeah... I suggest you not to read it. :  
/Just has a bit of spoiler, but still 3\\

We're so close...  
but we happen to be in  
separate universes.  
Please do not leave me,  
for I need you to survive.  
You are my star, my sun,  
my eternal life.  
I will be your supporter, your moon,  
your piller of support.  
So please,  
Please do not leave me.  
(c) Stew Baby (Me)

* * *

He hadn't slept for weeks, days, hours, and whatnot. He was killing himself trying to figure out how he could do "this" without hurting anyone else. The whole plan was hard, complicated, and gave him a headache very time he thought about it. There was no way he could talk to anyone else about without bursting out in tears and mentally hurting himself; he couldn't even talk about "this" to his own brother, his twin brother.

The now-black haired teen sat on his bed, rubbing his hands up and down his face. The room was quiet, except for the birds who were chirping outside his window. The air was stale, there was no lively feeling, it was just… completely bland. Falling backwards on his bed, he sprawled out and stared at his ceiling.

_Knock, knock._

Hm? Who would be at his room at this hour? Checking the digital clock, which was beside his bed, he raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together. 4:35 am, it read. Sitting up, he sat there for a couple of seconds and then got up. Walking his way over to the door, he opened it and looked to see who needed his presence at an early hour. It was Kaoru, his twin brother. What could he possibly want?

"Neh, Hikaru, are you alright? I'm worried about you. Like… suddenly, you asked if you could have your own room. What's wrong?" Kaoru asked frantically, and then stared at him with eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, Kaoru. I just… need a bit of change right now. My head… uhm, it's just foggy with random crap. I'm fine, really," he answered, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Hikaru… well… if you need to talk, just talk to me, alright?"

"Yeah…"

Without another word, Hikaru shut the door quietly and locked it. Why? Well hell, he didn't know why. He was in a mess, it was obvious to anyone. Leaning against his door, he slid down it and went into a fetal position. Placing his head against his knees, he began to think.

_"__Dummy. I__'__m your twin. I know you aren__'__t fine. Hikaru… please… open up and talk to me. I can__'__t bear to see you hurt like this...__"_Kaoru thought, touching the door handle and then letting it go. He left to go back to his room.

* * *

The night of the ball, the night that was supposed to change his life forever. Hikaru confessed to Haruhi a while back, but never got an answer. He was scared that she was going to take him out of her life. He didn't want that. He rather give up his love for her than their friendship.

Just a week ago, Haruhi told him that she would give him her answer on the day of the ball. He anticipated this day for a long time. He had hoped she would say "yes", but at the same time "no". Hikaru knew Tamaki's feelings to Haruhi, and their Haruhi and Tamaki bond seemed stronger than his and Haruhi's. Throughout the week he had been thinking: Should he fight, or should he just let go? That simple question was killing him inside and out.

Hikaru still didn't decide what he would do. He was biting his thumbnail, walking around, thinking about the stupid question. But... his decision changed when he accidently walked into a private conversation.

"…I love… you, Haruhi…"

"…I-I… I love you too…."

No… No… NO! He couldn't accept this. He just couldn't, but… in a way he did. Hiding behind a pillar, he could feel his eyes tearing up and his heart breaking. Why… Why did he have to choose today? And… He knew what he had to do now.

* * *

The ball was just about to end, and there was just one dance left. Taking a deep breath, Hikaru mustered up his courage and walked up to Haruhi. She looked absolutely stunning. The peach, with a hint of beige, halter dress brought out her eyes and most of all, her beauty. He couldn't help but the chuckle a bit, since she had to wear a wig to cover up that she wasn't male-Haruhi.

"May… I have this last dance?" he asked with a small smile, holding out his arm.

"Yes," she simply replied, then hooking her arm with his.

As the music played, the lights began to dim, and the two started to dance. Pressing his lips together and holding back the tears, he began to softly sing to her.

"_You__'__re in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on, for only two.  
So close together, and when I__'__m with you…  
So close, to feeling alive…__"_

Staring at her for a moment, he resumed his singing,

"_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew.  
So close… was waiting, waiting here with you.  
And now… forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you.  
So close…__"_

He could feel people were watching them now. Well, thanks to Kyouya, who decided that they would make a perfect display and shined a spotlight on them.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end.  
__Almost believing this was not pretend,  
__Now you__'__re beside me and look how far we__'__ve come  
__So far… we are so close.  
__How should I face the faceless days,  
__If I should lose you now?  
__We__'__re so close…  
__To reaching that famous happy end,  
__Almost believing this was not pretend.  
__Let__'__s go on dreaming for we know we are…  
__So close…  
__So close…  
__And still… so far.__"_

The dance was still not over, but his song was. Stopping the dance, he then led her to Tamaki, who was just a couple feet away. Giving her hand to his King, he smiled weakly and softly said, "Thank you." After that, he left the two alone.

Down the stairs and out the door he went. Great, just his luck; it was raining. Well, it fit his mood perfectly though. Thanks to the rain, Hikaru was now able to let out a couple of tears. His hands formed into fists quickly and he quickly bit his tongue to refrain himself from screaming. Why did he let her go? Because he thought it would be the best choice. It certainly… was the best choice.

Just before he was about to leave, he was hug-tackled by… the one and only person he knew that would come after him and cry with him. "Kaoru…" he said quietly, suppressing the tears.

"I'm… sorry, I didn't't know you were in so much pain Hikaru… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, it isn't your fault at all," he replied quickly, then turned around to hug his little brother. "I'm sorry… for shutting you out," he added, biting his lip.

"Let's… just go home, Hikaru, let's go home."

"I think that is a good idea. Will you help me move back into your room?"

"Of course."


End file.
